Selfish
by bleach-freak45
Summary: Shizaya drabble thingy, Izaya Orihara always gets what he wants, but you're the one thing i can never have, and because of that i want you even more, I'm a very selfish creature. Fluffy angst :D just read :3 rated T for language


**^_^ SHIZAYA~! I love these two~! Well this is a oneshot and it's probably nothing that you all haven't seen before, but I like it so..**

**anyway please read and review~!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

CRASH

Another vending machine...another day of this chase..

_Don't you see that I need you?_

"IZAAYYAAAAA!" his voice calls, it sends shivers down my spine and a stake through my heart.

I grin to hide the pain, I laugh to get a reaction.

"Haha, gonna have to do better than that Shizu-can~!" I yell tauntingly skipping around.

I watch him charge for me, his teeth gritting together, his fist clenched as he shoots me a death glare, sweat beading up on his forehead as he grabs something else to throw at me.

He looks so cute when he's angry.

I smile, and its real, I love watching him react to what I do.

I love taunting him.

We have a passion for each other, a strange relationship.

I'd love to have more, but if this is all I can get I'm perfectly happy.

The pain comes from knowing its one sided.

He doesn't feel the same, you can see it in his eyes.

_Can't you see the love in my eyes?  
><em>No, Izaya Orihara doesn't settle for anything but perfect.

_But he's perfect in every way.._

But the relationship surely isn'tt, Izaya Orihara doesn't love.

_But yet my heart beats for you..._

So we continue this, day after day, he doesn't know how I feel, and he never will.

_I wish you would love me.._

But wishing never works, no, Izaya Orihara always get what he wants.

_But yet I want you so bad, and you're the one thing I can never have._

So why don't I just force you to love me?

_Because I want something real..._

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK TO THIS CITY YOU BASTARD!" he yells.

I sigh and dodge another flying object, a taunting smile on my face.

"QUIT GRINNING YOU BASTARD!" he yells.

I laugh, "You already used that one Shizu-chan~!" I grin.

He just yells and throws something else as he ignores the stares from the citizens around him.

_If only we could share one kiss..._

No, Izaya Orihara always gets what he wants.

_But you're the one thing I can never have, and because of that, I want you even more._

I'm a very selfish creature.

_If I'm so selfish than why not just push his feelings aside and get what _I_ want?_

Because I love him too much to do that.

I look back and grin at him as I turn and run up a flight of stairs.

He grunts and quickly follows me.

I decide to test something.

Arriving at the top of the building I skip towards the ledge, watching as my Shizu-can quickly stalks over to me.

I can see the confusion on his face, and it's adorable.

"Izaya, what the hell are you doing?"

I look back at him with a cheerful smile and take a step closer to the ledge.

"I'm going to jump Shizu-chan~!"

I watch as his eyes widen, this surprises me.

So I take a step closer, my toes are now hanging off the edge.

Shizu-chan takes a few steps closer to me, a concerned and frightened look on his face.

"Izaya wait..you don't have to-"

I flash him another cheerful smile, "Goodbye Shizu-can, you'll never have to worry about me again~!"

and then I stepped over the ledge.

"IZAYA NO!" he screams.

I'm completely shocked when I feel his hand grab mine, stopping me from falling.

I gasp as I look up at Shizu-chan.

He looks terrified.

"Shizu-chan what-"

the next thing I know I'm in his arms.

He's shaking and I'm blushing, my eyes wide.

"Don't ever do that again." Shizu-chan whispers as he strokes my hair.

I pull away from him and look him in the eyes.

"But Shizu-chan...why?" I ask, "I thought that..you.."

Shizu-chan sighs, "I-I guess I hate you, but..I don't at the same time, I..I need you Izaya."

"It's strange really, I never thought about it till now, when I thought you were gonna be gone forever it terrified me." he explains.

I look at him for a moment not believing my ears.

Then I smile and lean into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you Shizu-chan." I sigh.

Shizu-chan freezes and pulls me back.

My stomach drops.

_Here comes the rejection._

Shizu-chan looks at me and says, "Yeah, now that I think about it, I love you too."

I gasp a little bit.

"R-really?" I ask.

Shizu-chan rolls his eyes, "No I'm lying," he says sarcastically, "Of course I do you idiot."

I smile cheerfully and press my lips to his softly.

Shizu-chan hesitates for a moment, and then kisses me back.

I smile into the kiss.

Izaya Orihara always gets what he wants.

And finally I have everything that I need.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!`**

**Izaya- t-that's it? It end with a kiss? -glares at me-**

**Bleach-Freak-Ehh well...yeah...what were you expecting to happen?**

**Izaya- idk ya know.. maybe a little lemony action.. **

**Shizuo-hell...no**

**Izaya-AWWW Shizu-chan~! You kno u want it~! :3**

**Bleach-freak- -facepalm- sigh..please review?**


End file.
